


Pool Table Challenge

by Athena13



Series: Four Leaf Clover [1]
Category: One Life to Live
Genre: Beer, F/M, Pool, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-29
Updated: 2013-09-29
Packaged: 2017-12-27 22:06:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/984150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Athena13/pseuds/Athena13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's always pool table.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pool Table Challenge

**Author's Note:**

> 10/3/03 was the date that the episode where John coached Natalie for the first time at pool – you know the scene – aired. This was written 10/30/2005.
> 
> Stand Alone in the Four Leaf Clover Universe

Natalie threw her purse across the room, only mildly satisfied when it hit a vase that her mother had given her when she and John had moved in together. Frankly, it was a bit too floral and girly for her taste. John made her – read: guilt - keep it displayed just to torture her. Every now again he would pick it up and caress it or dance around the room with it to make her laugh. Thinking about it now, she was going to miss those antics, which made her more pissed off than she had been when she walked in the house.

She walked to the fridge and pulled out a beer. It had been a pisser of a day. First, the husband she had been following for the past two months to gather evidence of infidelity had turned out to not only have been cheating on is wife, but had a separate family under an alias over in Pine Valley. Then, Rex had lost another cell phone and they already had been informed by their business insurer and Verizon that they were no longer allowed to purchase insurance on their phones. The final blow had come when her Uncle Bo had called and informed her that the LPD was going to interfere with a highly sensitive case. A case LPD was not supposed to know they were even on. And in the middle had been all sorts of annoying hassles like supply order mix ups and delays at the photo lab.

It was days like this that made her wonder why in the hell she had thrown away a career as a lawyer or barmaid to be a private investigator with Rex. Not even staring at the logo on their office door – B&B with some swooshy things their graphic designers Mathew and Starr had created – had cheered her up.

It wasn't supposed to get any better either. John was working late on a case and she was supposed to go to alone Asa's for some kind of family meeting. For once in his life Grandpa Asa wasn't pulling a double-standard and the girls were required to attend. Frankly, from what she heard from Matthew, she didn't think she was missing anything. At least she had an hour before she had to get going; with any luck something would come up and she could get out of it.

On her way back from the bedroom where she had changed into a robe, she grabbed a couple extra beers out of the fridge and headed into the condo's garage where instead of a car she and John had put their pool table. Pool was the only thing that was going to salvage the day.

She set the beer on the side of the table, a test of her balance and broke. It was a good break and her mood lifted marginally. Fifteen minutes later, she was one beer down and engrossed in her shots and the frustrations of the day slipped into the background.

That's where he found her, leaning over the table, her purple panties peeking out from under her green silk robe. Her little silk robe, John amended mentally as he licked his lips. He had seen the broken vase and knew that she'd had a crappy day and hadn't bothered to look anywhere but here for her. They hadn't been able to talk all day because he'd been stuck in court testifying.  
Before she could raise herself after making a successful shot with the six ball, he placed one hand on her hip and slid the other one down her arm.

"Now, get your eyes on the line with where you want to shoot." John's voice was husky in her ear.

"Okay." Natalie pressed back into him and arched her back.

"Stop arching your back. That's amateur stuff. Are your eyes in line?"

"Yeah." Natalie sounded breathless.

"Okay." John licked the outside of her ear and pressed himself more tightly around her. "Now, I want your eyes to feel connected with your body. I want you to feel it running from your hands all the way up your arms." He stroked his finger over the bare skin of her arm. "Through your hips and straight down into your legs."

Natalie let out a low moan.

"Do you feel that?"

Natalie's eyes were closed and she nodded.

"Now, drop the cue."

Natalie complied.

He slid his hands under her robe and peeled her panties down her legs. He reached forward and undid the knot of her robe and slid it off her shoulders. He placed her hands on the edge of the table and kissed; rubbed her skin his facial hair and licked his way up and down her body. From her ankles, to her neck, to her hips, up to nip at her ears. Then he turned her around and tortured her some more. She was a trembling mess by the time he slid a finger inside her aching center.

His own control beginning to slip, he lifted her so that she was lying on top of the silky robe. He quickly took off his clothes and climbed on top of her.

Their mouths connected in a greedy kiss as he plunged inside her.

"John!" Natalie gasped as she immediately began pulsing around him. He fisted her hair as she arched against him and he began to slide over his own precipice.

Still panting, Natalie hugged his collapsed body to her and whispered words of love in his ear.

"I thought you were working late?"

"Lead turned out for shit."

"Should have hired B&B."

John laughed against her shoulder and then pushed himself up so he wasn't crushing her. He saw the two extra beers sitting a few feet away on a bar stool and considered whether he had the energy yet to get them. He looked down at his fiancé and contemplated whether he could get her to get them. Deciding to risk it, he slid his arm under her and rolled them so they were precariously near the end of the table and she was on top of him.

"Can you reach the beer?"  
With a chuckle, Natalie crawled up his body and reached out and snagged them. Then she sat on top of him and opened them. He gratefully took the barely cold cervezas and sat up, pushing her off him.

"Hey!" she protested with a giggle.

"I'm going to have to call your mother and tell her we need a new floral vase."

"Yeah, I'm going to make you come with me to a Buchanan Family meeting." Natalie laughed.

"I think I'm excused from those for life."

"Oh, because you arrested pretty much every member of my family, except for Bo and Matthew? That just guarantees you have to suffer through it."

"You're cute when you threaten me." John pulled a hank of her hair and then traced his fingers down her bare breast. "We could just stay here and play some pool."

"Yeah?"

"Definitely." John put his beer aside and tackled her back onto the table.

End


End file.
